Polyethylene terephthalate (PET) has excellent properties and wide application, as it is a basic raw material in many industrial products. However, the raw materials of PET depend on a petroleum source, and biomass plastic seems to be a good choice to replace the PET. More research needs to focus on developing the biomass plastic, which may free up the world's precious, dwindling petroleum resources for more valuable applications in the future.
However, the material properties of the biomass plastic should be improved when it is processed. In other words, a biomass plastic with excellent processability and mechanical properties applied in a fiber is called for.